Athrun Pendregon
|team = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Active |relatives = |magic = Rumble Magic Gravity Magic |weapons = None}} Athrun Pendergon (アスラン・ペンドラゴン Asuran Pendoregon) is a as well as a one time member of the now disbanded Cretan Bull and is to date considered to be the most powerful and influential to have ever been produced by the guild due to his status of nobility which grants him with alot of political power in certain area's but also thanks to his sharp analytic and exceptional intellectual stratigic mind as well and his Great combat and Magical prowess. Appearance Athrun is a relatively fit light-skinned, handsome young man with pink colored eyes that contains slits for his pupils oppose to the classic slight rounded eye's of the average person with thin noble eyebrows. He has wavy, pink (light brown in the anime), and chin-length hair, that is described as having a "natural perm" to it. It should be noted that Athrun is said to strongly resembles his late Father greatly, with the exception of his hair and eye color which he inherited from his late Mother. He has a music note tattoo that extends from his right shoulder to his hip, covering part of his back and ribs. He has another, his former guild mark is located on his right deltoids and a small part of the biceps. His usual outfit is made up of tall black boots, black pants, and a bright yellow zippered jacket with black stripes along both arms and a high black collar that he usually keeps zipped up. The jacket also bears a red hook design on the left breast, with the word 'SICK' under it. This hook is also tattooed on his left cheek in smaller form. Sometimes, he will have either one or both of his hands in his pants pockets and has been noted to wear a wide-brimmed black hat. After the disbanding of his guild his outfit changes slightly with his pants ending mid-shin level along with his jacket now having a scruffy feather design around the wrists. Personality Athrun is a very intelligent, Carefree and Mischievous man who can at times be a little scary and crazy. He has a dark sense of humor, as shown when he created multiple walls of fire surrounding a group of men who tried to rob him before ever so slowly starting to move the fire forwards trapping them and is shown to have a very jaded and emotionless approach towards tragedies, to the point of halfheartedly joking about them. Beyond his more serious disposition, Athrun is something of a trouble-maker, often being one who enjoys causing mischief among his friends and companions, As he is of the exuberant sort, playing games with others, usually at their expense, is quite commonly seen. This usually involves some kind of trick, like knocking out others and assuming their role and position, or coming up with schemes to further his own goals, with a bit of playfulness added in. Usually, due to his shady habits, he often ends up easily lulling others into a false sense of security, either through taking advantage of their low intelligence, trusting natures, or manipulating their emotions, and will then show his true colors when least expected. Among some of his favorite pastimes is making backdoor deals with others, either for the fun of it, to gain some kind of profit, or even both at once. This can range from selling private information or possessions to others, to making secret plans with comrades to ensure the deal's success. This is such a a common habit of Athrun's, that his friends has often become wary of him whenever he appears to have hatched a new idea. Coupling his love of dark dealings, Athrun has something of a fondness for gambling. This was most obvious when he expressed how he enjoyed his visit to the local gambling stops and casinos. Typically, when not busy with his other hobbies or activities, Athrun tends to enjoy making bets out of any competition that comes up. Most of the time however, he tends to gamble money or possessions through more traditional means, such as craps, billiards, card games, or even roulette. Given Athrun's willingness to hit below the belt at times, she usually finds a way to turn even a lost bet into a victory. Though whether he gets caught doing so or not usually depends on the people she's with at the time. This habit characterizes Athrun so well, much like his other interests, that his friends tend to consider any bets or deals with him to be "deals with the devil." This is somewhat befitting Athrunas he rarely shows any hesitation in making low blows when he feels like it. All in all though, given Athrun's manipulative skills and unpredictability, people somehow end up forgetting his past transgressions and will continue making bets and deals with him, whether for their own good or not. Another quirk of his is when caught in the middle of any act, he tends to play dumb. Given his manipulative abilities, he tends to know how to get people to sympathies with him the most, depending on whom he talks to. When dealing with females for example, he'll usually try to flirt with them using his great looks and body to get out of any trouble that may arise. Magic and Abilities